1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to containers, and in particular, to containers for storing audiocassettes and especially those of the type utilized in audio recording and playing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a single storage container which is adapted to receive and hold a plurality of such cassettes which are of similar size and shape being manufactured and sold for use with audiocassette recorders and players.
2. Background Information
As is well known, the use of audiocassettes, together with associated electronic equipment, is increasing in popularity. Such cassettes containing audio tape are used primarily to audibly record programs directly from a radio or television receiver for replay, or else they are purchased with an audio program, books, instructional information, and the like pre-recorded thereon. Frequently, the cassettes are sold and used in series containing the pre-recorded audio works such as musical plays, programs, books, instructional and educational works, and the like. It is highly desirable that such cassettes be transported and stored in protective boxes or containers to prevent physical damage to the cassettes during shipment as well as to keep the cassettes from unwinding and maintained relatively dust-free during such shipment and storage.
It is been most common that various types of audio cassette containers be comprised of rectangularly-shaped integrally-molded boxes of the types shown in U.S. Pat. Nos 3,876,071, 4,011,940 and 4,184,594 formed of various plastic materials. Such containers have a pair of hubs molded interiorly on the top or bottom wall which are adapted to seat the reel openings or sprockets formed in the cassette case. The projections retain the several cassettes in firm relation within the container to prevent their free movement within the container and in undamaged condition for their intended use. The majority of the containers use a double-hinge type of closure for connecting the top wall of the container to the remainder of the container as disclosed in the referenced patents. It has been common practice to provide such storage containers for aligning the closure lid and its latch members with the body portion of the storage container to temporarily lock and seal the container but permitting its ready opening for individual cassette use.
Heretofore, there has not been available a storage container for a plurality of audio cassettes capable of storing a plurality of cassettes of the conventional type which is able to contain such cassettes in positively restrained position. Such containers are preferably molded of plastic material to store one to four such cassettes in restrained position on the paired mounting posts to engage the reels within the container, whether one or more cassettes is contained and stored therein. There has not been available previously a storage container which will restrain one or more cassettes to both prevent the cassette reel-mounted tape from unwinding and the cassette from moving transversely or laterally from the reel-engaging posts projecting interiorly within the container, and which container may be securely locked for storage and readily opened for cassette use.